


Bantay (ng Puso Mo)

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, Captain Kim Jongin, F/M, Manager Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Hindi lang pala sa bola nakatingin si incoming captain Jongin Kim kapag nasa court.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bantay (ng Puso Mo)

**Author's Note:**

> Isa nanamang nakatagong akda na ikakalat ko din dito 🤣
> 
> Inspired by Kuroko no Basuke kasi kakapanood ko lang ulit nung sinulat ko to 😆
> 
> Cute-cute lang 'to pero sana binasa nyo pa din ng mabuti ang tags ✌🏼
> 
> Enjoy!

Sabado pero maganda ang gising ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi ito basta-basta Sabado  _ lang _ . Ito ang unang Sabado matapos ang Championship game noong nakaraang Huwebes at ito ang araw na ipagdiriwang ng buong eskwelahan ang pagkapanalo ng kanilang Men’s Basketball Team. Dali-dali siyang nagpunta ng banyo at naligo para maghanda.

Matapos ang halos isang oras, handa na siya sa kanilang sala, bitbit ang ginawa niyang special request na Buko Pandan ng mga alaga niya. Ilang minuto na lang bago mag-alas nuwebe kaya ano mang oras ay darating na ang sundo niya. Pagkatapos niyang i-check kung meron pa siyang maaaring nalimutan, narining niya ang kanyang message notification tone at agad na tiningnan ito.

**Captain 🏀**

Ready ka na, Soo?

Omw

Matapos magtipa ng kanyang sagot, nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang ina na abala naman sa kusina sa paghahanda ng pananghalian. “Dito ka ba maghahapunan, ‘nak?” tanong niya bago pa man makalabas ng kusina si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi na po, Ma. Treat daw po ni Coach ang dinner mamaya.”

Tumango naman si Mrs. Do. “Ihahatid ka naman ni Jongin?”

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at bahagyang nagkibit-balikat. “Kahit naman po sabihin kong ‘wag na, magpipilit pa din po ‘yon.”

Huminto sa paghihiwa ng patatas ang kanyang ina at nilingon siya. “Mas mapapanatag ako kapag alam ko na may kasama kang uuwi, ‘nak. Hayaan mo na iyong si Jongin, mabait na bata kaya hindi na ako nag-aalala.”

Tumunog na ang doorbell at iyon ang hudyat ng pag-alis ni Kyungsoo. Humalik muna siya sa pisngi ng ina bago tumungo sa pinto para salubungin ang sundo niya. Isang bagong ligong Jongin Kim ang naghihintay sa kanya. May malaking ngiti ito pero napansin ni Kyungsoo na may kakaiba sa kanyang mga mata.

Kaba? Takot? Pangamba?

Limang taon na silang magkakilala dahil sa basketball team simula pa noong Junior High pa sila at bilang team manager, kilala ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng kanilang mga player, bawat kibot ng mga ito ang kung ano ang ibig sabihin. Trabaho niya na siguraduhing maalagaan sila inside and outside of the court. At dahil hindi naman maipagkakaila na mas malapit siya sa bagong Captain ng basketball team, hindi nakatakas sa kanya ang mga maliliit na detalye tungkol sa kanya.

“Good morning, Ms. Manager. Alis na tayo?” bati ni Jongin sa kanya sabay abot sa may kalakihang thermal bag niya na naglalaman ng dalawang malaking container ng Buko Pandan.

Hinayaan na siya ni Kyungsoo at tahimik sa sumunod sa kotse ng binata. Pero bago pa man ma-start ni Jongin ang sasakyan, ipinatong ni Kyungsoo ang isa niyang kamay sa kanang kamay ni Jongin na akmang aabot sa susi. “Don’t worry. Suportado ka ng team. Formality na lang yung announcement later. Matagal na nilang tanggap at acknowledged na ikaw ang Captain na magdadala sa atin ng back to back win next season. Okay lang kabahan pero wag masyado, Captain.”

Mukha namang effective ang pep talk ni Kyungsoo (as usual) dahil tatlong beses huminga ng malalim si Jongin at pagkatingin niya sa team manager nila, maaliwalas na ulit ang kanyang mga mata. “Salamat, Soo. Alam mo talaga kung paano pagagaanin ang loob ko,” sinakop niya ang kamay ng dalaga at pinisil ito ng dalawang beses. “Tara? Seatbelt mo?”

Bahagyang natawa si Kyungsoo dahil biglang nag-captain mode ang kasama, paying attention to the littlest things dahil sa pagka-perfectionist niya pero nasa lugar na. Iyon ang isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit effective si Jongin Kim na leader ng kanilang basketball team. Isinuot na niya ang seatbelt at muling nilingon ang kasama. “Okay na po, Captain. Let’s go!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Naghiwalay din sila ni Jongin pagkadating sa campus. Agad na pinatawag ng coach si Kyungsoo para tumulong sa last preparations para sa program na magsisimula ng alas-diyes ng umaga habang si Jongin naman ay sumama na sa team para din naman sa sarili nilang preparations. Hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo ang oras hanggang sa ipatawag siya ulit ni Coach para maghanda sa pagtawag sa kanila on-stage.

Nawala na sa isip niya na kailangan niya nga palang lumabas kasama ang buong team at pakiramdam niya hulas na ang hitsura niya sa kakaikot backstage at pagpapabalik-balik sa tech booth. Hindi din niya dala ang bag niya dahil iniwan niya din ito kay Jongin. Wala na siyang magagawa kung hindi gamitin ang cellphone niya bilang salamin at subukan na gawan ng paraan para magmukhang tao naman siya kahit na papaano.

Buti na lang at nadala niya ang kanyang hair tie kaya inayos niya ang buhok sa isang medyo messy na ponytail at chineck kung bakat ang pawis niya sa mga parteng hindi kaaya-aya. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag dahil maliban sa kaunting lukot sa kanyang uniform ay wala naman ng ibang problema.

Nakuha ng mga pamilyar na boses ang atensyon niya. Dumating na pala ang buong basketball team.

“Soo!” patakbong lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya ang akmang manggugulo ng buhok kaya umiwas kaagad si Kyungsoo sa napangusong Center. “Sungit mo naman. Sasabihin ko lang naman na masarap yung buko pandan eh.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng manager. “Kinain niyo na? Dessert natin yun mamayang lunch ‘di ba?”

Lumapit sa kanya si Sehun at umakbay. “Alam mo namang matakaw ‘yan, ate. Pinigilan lang yan ni Jongin kasi gusto na niyang ubusin yung nasa isang container.”

At dahil nabanggit na din ang kanilang bagong captain, dun na napansin ni Kyungsoo na hindi nila ito kasama. “O, nasaan na si Captain Kim?”

Nagtinginan lang ang buong team na ikinataka ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman mahirap malaman kung nasaan ang captain nila kung kanina pa sila magkakasama. At dahil wala pa ding makasagot, tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Minho, ang outgoing captain ng basketball team. Napakamot ito ng ulo at awkward na nginitian ang kanilang manager.

“Uhm, sabi niya kasi may aayusin muna siya? O baka na-corner nanaman ng mga fangirls ni-- aray! Ang sakit nun, Wonshik, gago.”

Tumikhim si Kyungsoo at tumango. Madalas namang nangyayari yun lalo na kapag wala sila sa klase o sa gym. Sikat ang men’s basketball team ng kanilang eskwelahan dahil sa angking galing ng kanilang members at pati na din sa gwapo silang lahat. Naiintindihan naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga tagahanga nila pero kapag si Jongin ang nilalapitan, para bang may umiipit sa dibdib niya at hirap siyang makahinga.

“Susunod na si captain, Soo. Huwag mo nga pansinin yang si Minho. Tumatanda na kasi kaya kung ano-ano pinagsasabi,” ani Wonshik habang umiilag sa ganti ni Minho sa pagbatok niya kanina.

Natawa na lang ang kanilang manager sa sarili niya at huminga ng malalim nang walang kahirap-hirap. Guni-guni niya nga lang siguro yung pakiramdam kanina. “Hindi naman yun male-late. Siya na lang ba ang hinihintay?” isa-isa niyang binilang ang mga members at saktong pagkatapos niya ay namataan niya na ang captain na kanilang hinihintay.

“Sorry, sorry. Hindi pa naman ako late, di ba?”

Nakita ni Kyungsoo na may iniabot si Jongin kay Chanyeol ng patago pero bago pa niya matanong kung ano iyon ay tinawag na sila ng floor director na maghanda na. Nauna na si Coach Yunho dahil siya ang tatawag sa kanila kaya sinabihan na ni Kyungsoo ang team na sumunod sa kanya.

Nasa tabi na niya si Jongin nang magsimula ang kanilang coach sa kanyang opening address. Bakas ulit ni Kyungsoo ang kaba sa mga mata ng kanilang bagong captain, pansin din niya ang maya’t-mayang pagkuyom ng mga kamay nito kaya naman tinulungan niya itong kumalma. “I’m proud of you, captain,” panimula niya habang nakalapat ang kamay sa balikat ni Jongin. “Kinaya mong dalhin ang team sa championship this year, kayang-kaya mo din yan next year. Ikaw pa ba, Jongin Kim, number one power forward sa buong league?”

Ibinaling ni Jongin ang tingin sa kanya at may kung ano sa mga mata nito na nagpakabog sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Nadistract siya dahil sa gulat kaya hindi niya namalayang niyakap pala siya ni Jongin hanggang sa bumitiw na ito kasabay ng cheers ng kanilang mga ka-eskwela. “‘Lika na, Soo. Tawag na tayo.”

Jongin offered his hand at agad na tinaggap iyon ni Kyungsoo. Huli na ng maalala niya na wala naman silang dadaanang hagdan pero hindi na iyon pinuna ng manager hanggang sa makarating sila sa mismong stage at binitawan na ni Jongin ang kamay niya dahil sa magkabilang dulo ng stage ang posisyon nila.

May maliit na boses sa utak ni Kyungsoo na ayaw bumitaw pero hindi pwede. In the first place, bakit naman niya gugustuhing maka-holding hands si Jongin Kim?

Tumayo siya sa kanyang assigned na pwesto na pinagmasdan ang mga umattend sa celebration ng kanilang pagiging Men’s Basketball Champions ng taong iyon at fan event pagkatapos. Kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang saya sa kanilang mga mukha at kung gaano sila ka-proud sa team na nagdala ng karangalan sa kanilang eskwelahan.

“Bago natin officially isara ang basketball season na ito at simulan ang susunod, gusto ko bigyan ng pagkakataon na pasalamatan kayo ng bawat isa sa ating mga masisipag at magagaling na atleta. Simulan natin sa mga first years!”

Walang gustong mauna sa mga first year dahil wala namang sinabi na dapat may magsasalita din sila pero isang tingin lang ni Coach Yunho at nag-volunteer na ang katabi ni Jongin. Sunod-sunod na nagsalita ang bawat member ng team. Pagkatapos ni Chanyeol at sumenyas ito sa coach na aalis muna.

Dahil mas malapit si Kyungsoo sa pwesto niya, tinanong niya ang kanilang Center kung bakit ito aalis. “Banyo lang, Soo. Balik din ako kaagad, promise.”

Sumenyas naman si Kyungsoo sa kanilang coach at napailing na lang ito pero wala ng sinabi. Pero hindi na mapakali ang manager dahil natapos na ang kanilang former captain pero wala pa din si Chanyeol. Aalis na dapat siya para puntahan ito at sunduin pero si Jongin na kasi ang magsasalita. Tumingin siya kay coach at umiling lang ito.

Hihirit pa sana ang manager dahil trabaho niyang siguraduhin na okay ang kanilang mga players pero natigilan siya nang magsimula na ang kanilang captain.

“Siguro umay na kayo sa dami ng thank you na narinig niyo mula sa team pero hayaan niyo akong magpasalamat ulit. Hindi niyo alam kung gaano kalaki ang tulong ng mga cheer niyo para sa amin, win or lose, isa kayo sa mga pinakamalaking pinagkukunan namin ng lakas every game.”

Cue ang malakas ulit na hiyawan galing sa kanilang audience. Kahit na hindi kasama si Kyungsoo sa mga naglalaro, ramdam din niya ang lakas ng loob na binigigay ng tiwala ng kanilang mga schoolmates tuwing lalaban sila. Kahit na nandoon lang si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Coach Yunho, taga-abot ng tubig, towel at honey-dipped lemon sa team, ginaganahan din siya dahil alam niyang kahit papaano ay nakakatulong siya sa team kahit na hindi siya kasama sa mga gumagawa ng plays at nakakascore.

“At dahil nanalo naman kami, pwede niyo ba akong pagbigyan ng isang wish?”

Nabaling ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang captain na patagong nagpupunas ng kanyang kamay sa kanyang pantalon. Nervous tick iyon ni Jongin. Hindi ba effective ang pagpapakalma sa kanya ng kanilang manager kanina?

Isang malakas na yes ang isinagot ng kanilang audience sa tanong ng kanilang bagong captain. Huminga si Jongin ng malalim at dalawang kamay na ang pinanghawak niya sa dalang mic. “Siguro alam niyo ang pangako na ginawa namin dito din last year, na kung hindi namin maaabot ang goal namin na maging champions, magtatapat kami sa mga crush namin ng nakahubad.”

Mas lalong dumagundong ang auditorium at nablanko ang isip ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya maintindihan bakit binanggit ni Jongin iyon dahil nga sila naman ang champion. Walang dapat na gagawa ng parusa. Nagsimula na ding magkagulo ang buong team, kanya-kanyang bulungan at senyasan.

“Kahit na kami ang nagchampion, okay lang ba na magtapat pa din ako?” mas may ilalakas pa pala ang hiyawan, halos mabingi na si Kyungsoo pero hindi naman siya makaalis sa kinatatayuan. Wari’y napako siya doon sa hindi malamang dahilan. Kahit na anong tingin at pilit niyang humakbang, walang epekto.

Biglang tumahimik ang paligid. Kung ano ang inilakas ng ingay kani-kanina lang, ganoon na din ang katahimikan sa loob ng auditorium. Pagkaangat niya ng tingin, nakatingin din ang lahat sa kanya. Ibinaling niya ang tingin kay Minho na wala na pala sa tabi niya. Ang buong team ay humakbang palikod at nakatingin din sa kanya na may malokong mga ngiti.

Mula sa kanyang kanan, nakita niya si Chanyeol na bumalik pero may dalang bouquet ng pink roses at isang pamilyar na stuffed toy. Naglakad pa ang kanilang center at sinundan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa huminto ito sa tapat ni Jongin at iniabot ang mga bitbit sa kanilang captain.

“Ehem. Pasensya na kayo pero hopeless romantic kasi talaga ako,” nahihiyang paliwanag ni Jongin habang iniangat ang noo’y hawak niyang stuffed toy. “Gusto ko gawing mas espesyal ang araw na ito para sa akin at para doon sa taong pinakapinaghuhugutan ko ng lakas. Kung hindi dahil sa taong ito, baka wala na ako sa basketball team. Madalas ayaw niyang tanggapin mga thank you namin kasi ginagawa lang naman daw niya ang trabaho niya. Sobrang galing mag-alaga kaya nga gusto ko na lang magpaalaga sa kanya forever.”

Nang harapin siya ni Jongin, hindi na napigilan maiyak ni Kyungsoo dahil sa overwhelming feelings niya ng mga sandaling iyon. Walang nangingibabaw. Magulo, madami, malakas. Dapat nahihiya na siya kasi bakit siya umiiyak? Bakit hindi siya makaalis? Bakit papalapit sa kanya si Jongin na nakakunot ang noo?

“Soo, wala pa nga pinaiyak na kita? O kunin mo,” iniabot ni Jongin sa kanya ang cute na The Flash stuffed toy. Iyon ang stuffed toy na nakita ni Kyungsoo nang minsan niyang sinamahan si Jongin na bumili ng bagong basketball shoes. Inasar niya si Jongin noon dahil Flash din ang bansag sa kanya dahil sa bilis at liksi niya sa court.

“Wala naman kasi akong doll version kaya ayan na lang muna. Para kahit hindi tayo magkasama, maalala mo pa din ako,” sunod naman niyang binigay kay Kyungsoo ang mga pink roses. Pulang-pula ang mga tenga ng kanilang captain at kung hindi lang sana halo-halo ang mga nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo, aasarin niya ito. “Tapos kaya pink roses kasi baka hindi na ako papasaukin ni tita sa bahay niyo kapag red kaagad. Pink muna para malaman mo na sobrang thankful ako na dumating ka sa buhay ko, hindi na kita paaalisin.”

Huminga ulit ng malalim si Jongin Kim at tiningnan ng mata sa mata si Kyungsoo na nanlalabo na ang paningin dahil sa kanyang mga luha. “Soo, gusto kita. Gustong-gusto. Pwede ba kitang ligawan?”

Akala ni Kyungsoo sa pelikula lang nangyayari yung parang nawawala ang mga tao sa paligid pero hindi pala. Parang sila na lang dalawa ni Jongin ang nandoon, lahat ng atensyon niya ay nasa captain ng basketball team na nagtanong kung pwede ba siyang ligawan. Unti-unting lumalapit si Jongin at kasabay noon ang mas malakas na pagdagundong ng puso niya. Inalis nito ang kanyang salaming basa na ng luha at sinukbit sa polo niya bago pinunasan ang mukha ni Kyungsoo gamit ang panyo niyang amoy pabango na gustong-gusto ni Kyungsoo.

Pabango ni Jongin Kim.

Doon pa lang nakahinga ng maluwag si Kyungsoo, hindi niya namalayan na huminto siya sa paghinga at bawat pasok ng hangin sa kanya ay ang unti-unting paglinaw ng kanyang isipan at damdamin. Para siyang nabunutan ng malaking tinik at halos sumabog ang puso niya ng makalabas ang itinatago at pinipigil niyang damdamin para sa taong pinakahinahangaan niya at nakakuha ng puso niya.

“O-okay. S-sige.”

Halos mayanig ang buong auditorium dahil sa paghiyawan muli ng ibang tao na naroon na muling napansin ni Kyungsoo. Kung hindi siya siguro niyakap ni Jongin baka natumba siya.

“Thank you, Soo. Ako naman ang mag-aalaga sa’yo, okay? Promise gagalingan ko para pwede na din akong MVP ng buhay mo.”

Dahan-dahang yumakap pabalik si Kyungsoo, may malapad na ngiti. Masarap pala sa pakiramdam mapalibutan ng amoy at init ng isang Jongin Kim kapag alam mong may puwang ka sa kanyang puso. “Ang korni mo Nini the Flash.”

Lalong humigpit ang yapos kay Kyungsoo at uminit ang pakiramdam ng kanyang mukha dahil sa marahang halik na inipatak ni Jongin sa kanyang noo. “Marami pa akong baon. Ready ka na ba ha, Soo?”

“Wala naman akong magagawa eh,” itinago ni Kyungsoo ang malapad na ngiti sa dibdib ng kanilang captain.

“Wala ka na talagang kawala. Isa yata ‘to sa best defensive players buong bansa. Hindi ka na makakatakas sa akin.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Nako mas lalala ang landian tuwing practice at training camp. Nako talaga.” _

_ “Alam mo, Sehun, inggit ka lang. Magpractice ka na lang ng mga tres mo baka pag mas gumaling ka maka-shoot ka na din sa puso ng crush mo.” _

_ “Neknek mo, Chanyeol bakulaw. Wala akong crush. I’m in a relationship with myself.” _

_ “Mga pre, naiiyak ako. Magkakatuluyan na yung love team ko sa wakas.” _

_ “Ang laki mong bulas para umiyak, Wonshik. Nakakahiya ka.” _

_ “Weh, si Sehun inggitero.” _

_ “Tangina niyo buti na lang ga-graduate na ako. Si Jongin na ang sasakit ulo sa inyo.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Isipin nyo na lang yung scene sa isang very crucial game tapos sobrang dikit yung laban. Imagine the pressure kay captain jongin kaya ang tanging nagpapakalma sa kanya si team manager soo na nasa bench 🤩


End file.
